pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of R.E.D - VS Squirtle
VS Squirtle '''is the first episode of Season 1 of ''The Adventures of R.E.D. '' Transcript The scene shows Gengar and Nidorino fighting in a stadium filled with audience cheering for them. Gengar jumps into Nidorino but fails to attackt it while Nidorino defeats it. The audience started cheering loudly for Nidorino. '''The Announcer: '''And the winner is Nidorino!!! It turns out that the match was being watched by a curious ten-year old, Red. Suddenly the room door struck open and in came Red's mom. '''Mom: '''Red! It is 11:00 PM. Go to sleep now or you will be late for tomorrow! Red, obeying his mom, wears his nightdress and turns off the T.V. It was difficult for him to sleep as tomorrow was a big day for him in his life but later, he fell asleep. The next day, Red was running at the morning hurrying down to the Professor's lab but suddenlyt ran into a wild Pikachu. Pikachu was going to attack him but suddenly, Professor Oak came running down. '''Professor Oak: '''Wait! Red, stop! Don't go into the tall grass or else wild Pokemon might attack you!!! Come with me, I'll give you a Pokemon for protection. But first, we need to take care of this little Pokemon! Go Pokeball!!! Professor Oak threw a red and white ball that hits the Pikachu splashing out a red light and thus, capturing it. Professor Oak picks it up. After a while, both of them were in the lab. Gary and Leaf, two of Red's friends were also there. '''Oak: '''Now, listen! I want you three to collect Pokemon for me! When I was your age I wanted to collect all the details about Pokemon, so I'm entrusting you three to collect Pokemon for me! Here, I've got these devices called Pokedex for you. They capture information about the Pokemon you see. Surely, here are some Pokeballs. And well, since I cannot let you all alone in this dagerous journey, each of you will get a Pokemon! Oak gives all of them Pokedexes and Pokeballs. And takes them to the center of his lab. '''Oak: '''These Pokemon are recently hatched from the eggs. You would not be having difficulties training them. Now, which one will you choose? Squirtle, the water type, Bulbasaur the grass type or Charmander, the fire type? Red puts his hand on Charmander's Pokeball, choosing it. '''Oak: '''So, you want Charmander, eh? Good choice! Now which one will you choose, Gary? '''Gary: '''Heh, right! I'll choose the stronger one, Squirtle, I choose you! '''Leaf: '''Then I guess Bulbasaur is mine, right? While everyone was busy talking about their Pokemon, Red was about to leave. Suddenly, Gary came and blocked his way. '''Gary: '''Wait! Did you thin I'll let you you go without a battle? Never! Go! Squirtle! Water gun! Gary throwed a Pokeball that splashes a red light and out came Squirtle while Red told his Pokemon to attack. Squirtle throws water gun but Charmander avoids it and sratches Squirtle sharply that it fell down. '''Gary: No way! I picked the wrong Pokemon!!! Unbelievable!!! Oak: Good job, Red. You won your very first battle! Well, since I wanted someone to take care of this wild Pikachu, I think it would be better you! While Oak gives Red Pikachu's pokeball, it burst out of it indicaing it hates a pokeball, they were being by Team Rocket spies, Atilla and Hun as the two of the jumped across and disappeared. End.